Destiel One Shots
by A-Hunter-Named-Zee
Summary: Complete One Shots that cover Dean and Cas. Includes AU and prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic EVER so please go easy on me as I learn the ropes to it all. This is a book full of one shots for Dean and Cas. These won't be continuations unless I say so. I got this prompt off of Tumblr so I hope you like it.**

 ***Dean***

I slam the door behind me as Sam and I walk into the Coroner office.

"Have you heard from Cas," Sam asks with a small smile.

"No, Sam it's not like Cas is attached to me by the hip," I say rolling my eyes "he has his own life in heaven."

"Okay," Sam says in a doubtful tone.

"You have anything to say bitch."

"Not unless you wanna confess something, Jerk."

I chuckle as we show our badges walking into the large room. A man stands over the dead body on the table. He looks up with a frown and stares at us.

"I am Agent Radke and this is Agent Seaman," I say introducing me and Sam. "We're the FBI"

The man smiles walking up to us.

"I'm Jacky I would shake your hand but you know," he says showing his bloody gloved hands.

Sam laughs and nods.

"We're here because of Carl Buford's death."

"Oh, yes the weird one," Jacky says nodding walking to one of the body storage things.

We follow him and he makes a big pull pulling out Carl.

"Did you notice anything weird," Sam asks.

I look around the body looking for puncture wounds. Then I look into his cold eyes. He had blue ones really good blue ones. Yes, they are a perfect light blue but Cas has to be the best ones I've ever seen. Maybe because he is an Angel or maybe because-

"Dean, you alright," Sam asks shaking me out my thoughts.

"Yeah," I mumble.

Sam looks at me and turns to Jacky.

"Well his teeth was a very peculiar sight," Jacky says biting his lip.

I grab Carl's top lip to see the Vampire teeth. _Great!_

"Thanks for your help Jacky but we really need to head out."

I look up to see Sam near the door. I follow him to the car.

"It seems like a Vampire nest."

"Yeah," I say nodding at him.

"I'm going to look around her," Sam says standing outside the car as I get in. "You go look for anything else that I might have missed."

"Kay."

Sam nods walking down the street. I make my way to the run down Motel room. I open up the door and sit down in front of the laptop.

Three Hours Later…

I groan as I set the laptop on the side table next to the bed. _It's so boring here._ I smirk knowing the perfect person to keep me company. _Oh my feathery friend, Castiel please come to keep me from boredom._ I look around me to not see my baby in a trench coat. I sigh and try again. _Castiel please answer me. I am bored and thinking about you and your lips and how slightly your jacket slides of your shoulders. If you come I can teach you how to work those beautiful lips you have there and how adorable you'll look with not just your jacket sliding off your body. Cas don't make me have to wait for your pretty ass. The longer I wait the longer you'll squirm under my-_

"Dean, your prayer was very inappropriate," the monotone voice says.

I sit up to see Castiel staring at me his head cocked to the side. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"It got you here didn't it?"

"My pants are very tight now and I don't know why."

I look down and chuckle and surprised at how low and sexual it comes out. I stand up now standing right in front of him.

"Well let me help you out with that."


	2. BJ

**This is how I thought s7e23 when Cas and Dean went to go get "Baby" from a hidden garage. Mild BJ in here.**

"If we attack Dick and fail, then you and Sam die heroically, correct?" Cas says turning to Dean.

"I don't know. I guess," Dean says confused at where Cas is going.

"And at best, I die trying to fix my own stupid mistake. Or... I don't...die – I'm brought back again. I see now. It's a punishment resurrection. It's worse every time."

Dean now fully turns to Cas surprised at what he had just said.

"I'm sorry. Uh, we're talking about God crap, right?"

"I'm not good luck, Dean," Cas says in his low tender voice.

"Yeah, but you know what? Bottom of the ninth, and you're the only guy left on the bench... Sorry, but I'd rather have you, cursed or not. And anyway, nut up, all right? We're all cursed. I seem like good luck to you?"

Cas looks up at dean a small smile appearing on his face. Did _the_ Dean Winchester just have a chick flick moment with _him_ of all people?

"What," Dean asks staring at smiling Cas.

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I detect a note of forgiveness."

Cas slowly moves towards him.

"Yeah, well, I'm probably gonna die tomorrow, so…" Dean scoffs brushing the comment off.

"Well, I'll go with you. And I'll do my best," Cas says in a low voice now fully close to Dean.

"Cas what have I said about personal sp-"

"Dean I'm sorry," Cas says putting a tender kiss on Dean's neck.

"I'm sorry about opening purgatory," Cas says moving his kisses to Dean's chest.

"I'm sorry about working with Crowley." Cas moves his hands down now unbuckling Dean's belt.

"I'm sorry about the lying," Cas says hovering over Dean's lips palming Dean's growing erection which was responded by a hearty groan.

"I'm sorry about breaking Sam's wall."

Cas is now fully on his knees and he takes out Dean's cock exposing it to the cold air. Dean takes in a sharp breath.

"I'm mfffmff," Cas started before shoving Dean's cock into his mouth.

Dean's hand move fast towards Cas's raven black hair. Cas moves away now licking the tip of his head slowly.

"Am I forgiven Dean?"

"Yes...You're so forgiven," Dean says before letting out a loud moan.

Dean looks down to see a small smile form at Cas's mouth before he takes him in.


	3. Book On Hold

**I finally finished and am totally caught up with supernatural! At first I celebrated and now I cry about it because I can't go home and watch another episode because it isn't out yet. That is true pain I tell you. I hope you like this new fic.**

Castiel walks into the library his favorite place to go after classes. He finds his regular booth to sit in that gives a good view of the checkout counter not far away. That means the hot librarian he has had a crush on for the past few months was only so far away. He was distracting everything about him was distracting. His beautiful brown hair that was flopped up to rest sexily on his head, to his green candle apples eyes that always had light in it, his perfect puffy pink lips, to his dangerously, sexy, beautiful, lean body. Castiel pull out my book for English lit and tried to read even though his heart would do somersaults when the heard Dean laugh or he passed me to shelf books. After getting his chapters done for class he finished writing a essay that was due for class tomorrow. He sighed in relief as he finished packing his stuff up to get ready to take the bus home. Like always his older sister text to meddle in his love life, " _So Castiel how did it go at the Library did you get his number or get a date ;)"_ Castiel sighed replying back with haste, " _No, Anna I didn't I have more trivial matters to attend to."_ He could hear her smug smile as her reply showed up on his phone, " _The ice cream will be awaiting for you lil bro._ " She knew even though his sheer protest that he would go home and pout about not getting Dean's number. He shook his head grabbing his things and leaving the book and he walks to the checkout area and smiles at the handsome librarian, Dean.

"Hey, Cas."

Cas heart did a flutter.

"Hello, Dean I wanted to put a hold on a book."

He looks down at his computer types a few things and looks up.

"What book?"

"Macbeth."

"A literary classic."

"I've heard."

Dean was smart and he loved books you could tell by the way he moved and laughed here in the library. He would finish his last year in college and stay here. Cas wanted to know when he came home did he smell like fresh books and sweat did he smell like everything Cas imagined in his dreams. He wondered if Dean could do everything he imagined in his mind.

"The book should be in soon Cas," Dean says looking up starring in Cas' blue eyes. "I'll see you on monday?"

"Yeah, you will," Cas says trying to flirt but ruining it like always.

Dean laughs waving goodbye and walks to the office behind the desk. Cas stands for a second trying to pick up the dignity he has left before leaving. He walks to the bus stop and sits putting his head in his hands helplessly. He was going to need all the ice cream in his freezer.

The next morning was as regular just without his boring college classes and his visit to the library. He woke up to a movie playing on the TV and cartons of ice cream scattered around the coffee table. He opens his phone and see's a email from the library that his book had came in and was ready for him to pick it up. Cas shot up taking any excuse to see Dean. He ran to get ready taking a good long shower before spraying his best cologne on and getting dressed. Today he decided to go casual and where a grey shirt with dark rinsed jeans and his trench coat. He caught the bus and it dropped him off in front of the library. Cas happily smiled as he walked to the doors of the library. He goes up to the counter and his smile wavers when he see's Charlie there and not Dean.

"Hey, Cas!"

"Hi, Charlie."

"It's been forever since I've seen you since you don't come a lot on saturdays."

 _Well Dean only works to 9-12 on saturday's and that is way too early for me to get up,_ Cas thought to himself. He looks up at the time and saw it was only eleven.

"Sorry, I should come a lot more just really busy on saturdays."

"I totally understand, Cas," Charlie says winking at him knowingly

Cas blushes bad his cheeks flaming.

"Charlie, not that I don't like to see you, but isn't Dean supposed to be working now?"

She smiled and nod saying, " Yes he is but he left early to go take his brother to the doctor."

"Oh."

She goes into the back and Cas instantly deflates. He wanted to see Dean again even though he saw him yesterday. Charlie comes back with Cas' book and hands it to him.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"No problem, Cas."

Cas gives her a smile and a wave before walking to the bus stop. He sits on the bench and sighs, _Guess another pity party is being thrown tonight._ Cas opens the book and on the front cover is a sticky note that says in scratchy letters, "I sick of waiting why don't we have lunch together on Sunday?" Below those words was his number and Cas' smile grew. He pulled out his phone scrolling to his Anna phone number pressing it.

"Hello?"

"I got his number!"

"Yay!"

"I know it's awesome."

"I'm coming home early tonight we're going to talk about it."

He got Dean's phone number. He hung up with Anna and texted him, " _I thought you would never ask. How does 3 sound._ " He text back almost immediately, " _That sounds great."_


End file.
